


Under the Mistletoe

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Lance wants a kiss under the mistletoe but from who??





	Under the Mistletoe

Under the Mistletoe 

 

Lance picked up every piece of mistletoe he could find (Glad he was back on earth as this would have been impossible on the castle of Lions) he unfolded the step ladder he had found laying around and climbed the steps and begun to hang the mistletoe, making sure that every inch of the ceiling was covered. 

“Ha ha, she's gonna have no choice but to kiss me now” Lance chuckled to himself as he blu taked the final sprig of mistletoe to the ceiling.

He climbed down the ladder and admired his handiwork with a satisfied grin. He closed his eyes and imagined how his plan would unfold 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

“Of course Lance” she replied. He took her by the hand and led her into the room with the mistletoe covered ceiling. 

“So what did you want to-” she began before noticing the mistletoe “oh” she finished. She placed her arms around his neck and brought her lips to within an inch of his 

“Lance?” a female voice snapped him out of his daydream 

“Oh hey Pidge” Lance greeted 

“What are you doing? What's with all the mistletoe?” she asked 

“I'm hanging it so that I can finally have my kiss with Allura” he answered, his cheeks glowing a bright shade of pink 

“uh huh” Pidge replied 

“I thought if I hung it everywhere then we're bound to be under some together at some point” Lance explained, growing redder by the second 

“So why-” she began, walking towards him “is every bit of mistletoe stuck to my bedroom ceiling?” she questioned 

“Well… cause I umm...I… I…” Lance stuttered. Pidge took one step up the ladder so she was eye level with Lance 

“You know, if you wanted to kiss me…” She leaned in close to him “All you had to do was ask” she whispered. Pressing her lips to his before pulling away 

“Merry Christmas, Loverboy” she winked as she turned around and walked away leaving Lance stood there with a dumbstruck smile etched on his face. 

“Uhh… Merry Christmas” Lance replied to an empty room


End file.
